creativersefandomcom-20200223-history
Wheat
Wheat can only be obtained by growing Wheat Seeds on tilled land with Water or other suitable liquids adjacent to it. Wheat does not spawn or grow "by itself" on any game-world of Creativerse. Wheat Seeds can be randomly obtained when collecting Tallgrass or Savannah Tallgrass as an occasional additional harvest. By simply placing Tallgrass that you have already plucked and picking it up again you can again randomly receive more Wheat Seeds. Wheat Seeds can then only be planted on tilled land to grow into actual Wheat plants. Wheat can not be consumed by player characters directly, different to the 3 other types of Crops. Feeding Wheat ears to Pets is not a very good idea, since nearly no Pet prefers simple Wheat as their favorite Food. And Pets will only provide players with the best pet-harvest when being given their favorite fodder. Player-grown Wheat can be processed into 2 Wheat Seeds each in a Processor. No crafting recipe has to be unlocked for that. Wheat is the main ingredient for all kinds of Bread that you can cook in the Cooking Station. Wheat is also an indispensable ingredient for Pies. The Cooking Station only provides 4 cooking recipes, but by choosing different ingredients, you can cook up to 36 types of Food with different positive effects (buffs) when consumed (either right click on the Food after putting it into a quickbar, or drag a stack of Food from the inventory over your character's portrait on the right side). Obtaining ripe or grown Wheat for the first time automatically unlocks the cooking recipe for all types of Bread in the Cooking Station. By making ordinary Bread the cooking recipe for Sandwiches will be unlocked, while cooking ordinary Soup will unlock the recipe for Pies. You can grow Crops like Wheat from Wheat Seeds on tilled blocks of Dirt, green Grass and/or Mud. First place such natural blocks over a body of Water or Mineral Water, or alternatively place these liquids directly adjacent to each block of Dirt, Grass or Mud (like directly below for example, or at least corner to corner). This can even be done underground in complete darkness and/or in a building, but not at too high altitudes, not in too cold nor too hot Biomes/layers, and not too close to Swamplands or pools of Bog Water. In these cases, Seeds will stay "fallow" and won't grow (they can be picked up again though). Next craft a Plow and use it on the solid blocks to till them; they will turn into "tilled land". Then place Seeds on the tilled land with the right mouse button from your quickbar just like you'd place any block. You can, but you do not need to fertilize Seeds in order to make your Crops grow faster. Wait a bit until the Crops are ripe to receive the best harvest. Wheat needs approx. 50 minutes (real-life-time) to grow from seeds into ripe plants, even if you're offline. Lettuce needs about 60 minutes, Turnips not much longer (ca. 61 minutes), Horned Melons need ca. 90 minutes until they're ripe. Crops can be harvested by being "pulled" with the gauntlet and left mouse button (by default) just like any other type of block, item, plant or liquid. If Crops stay "ripe" for 24 RL hours, they will turn into "grown" Crops. The harvest will become a little less then, but Crops won't wither. Please refer to the article Farming if you want to learn more about growing Crops and please read the article Food if you want to learn more about how to cook up to 36 types of buff-granting Food by making use of the 4 types of Crops that you can plant. Category:Cooking Category:Food Category:Farming Category:Crops Category:Growable